1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible light emitting module, more particularly to a flexible light emitting module including a flexible multi-layer structure, having a plurality of light emitting bare chips, formed on a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,337 discloses a conventional flexible multiple LED module that includes a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are in the form of packaged chips, bonded to a flexible circuit board, which is supported on rigid boards, through surface mount techniques. However, since the packaged chips are rigid, the conventional flexible multiple LED module thus formed has a poor flexibility and is not suitable for rolling into a roll for application, transport, or storage purposes due to the rigidity of the packaged chips and the presence of the rigid boards.